


new territory

by rubbercip



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Just two bros, M/M, bein bros, qrow hates sleeping w ppl because he Stresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbercip/pseuds/rubbercip
Summary: clover and qrow take their relationship to the next level B)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	new territory

Qrow wasn’t one to trust others easily. With the life he’d been dealt growing up, he was honestly surprised he’d ever learned to trust anyone at all. But as he grew older, he slowly and surely built up a group of a select few people that he knew could be trusted: people like Taiyang, or his nieces, or hell, maybe even Jimmy was someone he could confidently say he trusted. This group almost never changed, but since dropping in Atlas, there’d been a single new addition; Clover Ebi.

It wasn’t immediate; gaining trust never never worked like that, especially not when Clover had captured Qrow the first time they met. The older huntsman had made it a point since then to always keep his eye on the lead Ace-Op. When they were paired together for missions, however, Qrow put aside his grudge and learned how to work in a team again for the first time in what seemed like forever. Him and Clover worked pretty well together, Qrow had to admit. Their semblances balanced each other’s out, their chemistry on and off the field was nice, and as they took more jobs on these long supply runs, Qrow started to discover how much he actually enjoyed the other huntsman’s presence. Soon enough, Qrow found himself wanting to hang out with Clover when off the clock.

That was how they found themselves beginning to push the boundary from friends to something more. Going on dates to grab dinner, getting into deep conversation about their pasts, sharing a few small, intimate moments. None of that was quite as trust building, nor did it solidify their relationship as much as what they were about to do; at least not to Qrow, anyway. 

“Do you sleep with any lights on?” Clover asked from the bathroom, just finishing up brushing his teeth before he turned to face Qrow, who was already sitting on the edge of the bed. “Bathroom light, lamp, nightlight?” 

Qrow couldn’t help but snort, “I’m not one of the kids, lucky charm. I’ll be fine.”

Clover nodded, walking up to him and carding a hand into Qrow’s towel dried hair. He was smiling, happy that he could be this affectionate behind closed doors with only minimal complaint. Qrow huffed softly, but rested his head against Clover’s belly. He’d never admit to how calming it was to have Clover pet through his hair, but that didn’t make it any less true. 

A small window of silence passed as they just held one another before Qrow sighed; he loved when Clover held him, but he really needed some sleep. “Get into bed, we gotta figure out how this is gonna work,” he said as he looked up.

Clover snickered, but obliged. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got in, Qrow getting into his respective side. He tried to keep himself distance, but his boyfriend had no issue scooting up against Qrow’s back. 

“Do you wanna be big spoon?” Clover asked. Hearing such a domestic question fall from the leader of the Atlesian military squad eased Qrow’s nerves just a bit, and he finally laid down. 

“Well, I don’t know, it’s… been a while,” Qrow shrugs, looking up at Clover with a blush dusting his cheeks.

Clover is patient, and he offers Qrow a soft smile. “Whatever would make you more comfortable; we don’t even have to, y’know, cuddle, if you don’t wanna. We could just go to bed. I’ll even leave, if you don’t want this-”

“N-No, no,” Qrow cut him off, the thought of Clover leaving making him more upset than he thought it would, “It’s ok, honest. You can be big spoon.”

Hearing the worry in Qrow’s voice, Clover just smiled reassuringly, “Whatever you’d like.”

Qrow faced the wall, feeling Clover’s chest press up against his back and his broad arms wrap around him gently. He held the arms close, kinda surprised that he wasn’t completely freaking out yet. Sleeping together with only one other person was an odd fear to have, but it has been one he’d developed nonetheless. Sleeping was a period of vulnerability; Qrow knew that due to his training he could be up in an instant, but the thought of being that level of vulnerable around anyone still scared him. At least, it normally did.

Being here in Clover’s arms was kind of… relaxing? Qrow found himself leaning back into the touch, his eyelids heavy after the long day they’d had. His mind has lots of thoughts racing through it, but within a few minutes, they came to a halt as Qrow fell asleep.

Clover smiled softly at the sound of soft snores coming from his partner. Knowing how light of a sleeper Qrow claimed to be, Clove was extremely careful as he got into a more comfortable position for himself, still holding Qrow close but doing so in a way that his arm wouldn’t fall asleep. He placed a gentle kiss into Qrow’s hair before he began letting himself drift off.

The night went irregularly smooth, as far as Qrow was concerned. He slept through the night, which was a rarity in itself, and he wasn’t woken up to his normal, blaring alarm. Instead, he had Clover kissing his forehead gently. Magenta eyes opened to find seafoam green ones staring right back.

It was a sight Qrow could get used to waking up to.

**Author's Note:**

> i am tired and not sure if i like this so if i delete it ‘m sorry lmao


End file.
